Amo Eternitas
by Angela Graham
Summary: *This Last Dance Sequel* D/H,H/H - Draco & Hermione must put their love to the test when a new dark lord(ess) comes to end their relationship. Albus Dumbledore has now retired, leaving M. McGonagall to take care of Hogwarts. Strange events occur, and noth


Chapter One

Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger sat next to each other on the Hogwarts Express. Directly across from them were Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley. Across the aisle sitting together were Ginny Weasley and Lavender Brown. The rest of the Gryffindor ex-7th years were piled into the last train compartment of the Hogwarts Express from Hogsmeade to Kings Cross Station. There was an odd silence, and the only noise came from the wheels below them. 

Ever since Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter defeated Lord Voldemort together, they had become famous throughout the wizarding world. Draco's father, Lucius was not the least bit happy about his defeating Lord Voldemort. Draco had originally been called the Heir of Slytherin, but as the last events of the Hogwarts School year took place, Lucius took away the title from him. Instead, Voldemort knowing that someone would someday defeat him, and banquish him to Hell, had set up a system so that his reign of terror would never end. 

"Make sure that you guys write." Hermione murmered, glancing at Ginny who would return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in her last year. "I'll be staying at home, but my mum and dad promised I could have a little party for the graduation. I'll send you a letter via owl, as usual." After the noise lapsed into silence, only stares from one another. 

"The Hogwarts Express will arrive in Kings Cross Station within two minutes. Please pack up, and we look forward to seeing you next year." The conductor said, with the last static buzzing off signalling the end of a transmission. 

No sooner said, than done, the Hogwarts Express pulled up in Kings Cross Station to Platform Nine and Three-Fourths. As the final car, Harry's compartment, filed off the train, and everything was unloaded, the train pulled out of the station back to Hogwarts School, where it would await the next year's arrival of new students and returning students, such as Ginny Weasley who was to be the last Weasley family member to attend Hogwarts. With three whistles, it was off into the brilliance of day. 

Harry hugged Hermione, before Vernon Dursley came to yell at him to hurry up. "I'll write Herm. Don't worry about me and Ron, we'll be spending part of the Summer together at the Dursley's house. Now that I'm a true wizard now, I can use my magic freely." He grinned evily, and continued to lug the trunk towards the cart pick-up. Ron simply waved, mainly because Hermione had turned to talk to Draco Malfoy. 

"Well.." He started. 'She's so beautiful, and I thought I would hate her through my Hogwarts years.' "What now?" 

"I'm thinking about working for the Ministry." Hermione murmered, as he pulled her close and gave her a kiss on the forehead. 

"Same here." Draco looked down at Hermione. When he had first come to Hogwarts he was only five feet tall. Now Draco was a manly five foot, ten inches. Just two inches short of Harry Potter, who was six feet tall. Though Draco still bore the looks of his father - Lucius Malfoy. With a simple, yet visible elegance hidden beneath the usual scowl. "You know, when I'm with you Hermione, you make my soul free. I don't have to be afraid of anything. I used to hate you, but now I can't take my eyes off of you... I'm going to miss you, Herm." He took out a silver locket out of his pocket. "This is for you, to remember me by before we see each other again, because it might be some time away." 

He clipped the locket, engraved with the initials H.G. in it. "Draco! It's beautiful." She said, breathlessly looking down at the locket. 

**** 

"Hi mum." Hermione said, still fingering the locket that Draco Malfoy had given her. "Did you hear the great news? Harry and Draco defeated You-Know-Who! It was such an event to see!" 

"Yes dear. I did see you in that picture.. The one that read 'Courtesy of: Rita Skeeter'. You were hugging that boy.. It certainly wasn't Harry because he kissed you on the cheek." She placed the picture and article on the table. Ms. Granger recieved the Daily Prophet because she was the mother of a witch, and had to know what had happened, which was the case with many of the students over various countries in the world. 

"He's my _boyfriend_, Mum. I'm eighteen years old now, and I'm an adult. I can take care of myself. Besides, it's not long until I get a job for the Ministry of Magic and move into my own apartment." Hermione said, crossing her hands over her chest. 

"I understand, hun." Ms. Granger replied, before looking back to the latest edition of the Daily Prophet delivered with fresh news everyday. Hermione snagged the article and picture, and headed upstairs to her room, where she had already begun to pack her things that she had accumulated over her eighteen years of being at home. 

**** 

_Pettigrew, the time has come. Send for Lucius Malfoy. I need to speak to him concerning his son - Draco's actions against the Dark Lord._ A shaded figure replied, grinning maliciously. Her tongue ran over her spotless teeth which had been straightened with the help of an experimental charm. She wore a black robe, and had long nails. She had ebony black hair, and eyes that glowed with red on the outside and yellow in the inside, this indeed was the new Dark Lord-ess. 

"You called, My Lady?" Lucius gave a short, abrupt bow before kneeling to speak to her. 

"Your son has betrayed his line, and has therefore given up his spot as Heir to Slytherin's throne. He is no longer eligable to be called forth to become a Death Eater because of his actions regarding Harry Potter and the Hogwarts School incident. You are dismissed." She cried, with an air of ignorance surrounding her words. 

"Yes, my Lady." Lucius stood up, bowed, and walked away cursing under his breath. 

**** 

"Draco you have furthermore shamed me! First the mudblood, now teaming with that wretched Potter to bring Lord Voldemort's demise." Lucius slapped, Draco across the cheek. Draco let a single tear roll down his pale cheek. 

**** 

In Albus Dumbledore's home in the beautiful scenery in Southern England, a book flew off the shelves of his apartment. Albus looked up from his desk, where he was writing to Cornelius Fudge concerning the death of Lord Voldemort also known as Tom Riddle. It opened to a book marked page; its pages flew with the wind as it opened to the legacy of Gryffindor and Slytherin -   
  
_When Slytherin and Gryffindor are bound   
A Brand New Evil Heir is to be found.   
Death shall come, but love will overcome   
Any obstacles to come.   
Slytherin and Gryffindor will prevail,   
This legacy is yet to avail._

"Oh my goodness." Albus Dumbledore said, as he read the prophecy. 

**** 

You are invited to Hermione Granger's Graduation Party to honor all those who have graduated Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The party will be held at 666 Goldrun Way. Bring this invitation to the door on April 21st. The time will be from 7:00 P.M. to 12:00 AM. Please R.S.V.P. by owl mail to Hermione Granger. It is a black-tie party, so appropriate clothing is appreciated. Thank you. 

**** 

**Three Months Later** - 

"Miss Granger, you have guests to see you." Johanna Redson said, holding her secretary's clipboard. Over the course of three months, Hermione had recieved a high-rank in the Ministry of Magic, in the Department of Magical and Mortal Beings. She had her own office, and was saving up to buy a mansion in London, England. 

"Who's there, Johanna?" Hermione said, looking up over her fake spectacles. She held a quill over her piece of parchment to Cornelius Fudge. 

"Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley." Johanna said, smiling slightly. Johanna had red hair, and green eyes. She wore a black witches' robe and her hair was pulled back into an exective bun. 

"Sure send them in. Thanks Johanna." With a nod, Johanna opened the door, and squeezed out before Harry and Ron entered the office. 

Hermione stood up, smiled and took off her glasses at the sight of Harry and Ron. She walked over and gave them a quick hug, before motioning to the two black leather seats in front of her desk. "Hey guys. What can I help you with today?" 

"We just popped in to see if we could go to lunch together today." Hermione frowned, looking at her calendar. 

"Sorry. Remember today's the day of the party. I'll be seeing you later, soon enough." Hermione said, checking her daily appointment book. Ron rolled his eyes, evidently he was still seeking work at the Ministry of Magic, or playing Quidditch professionally. Harry had recieved numerous job offers, but he was still in the process of sorting through them all. The two got up, and walked to the door. 

"We'll see you later at the party." Harry called, as he closed the door behind himself. 

**** 

"Hermione! You look beautiful! This place is magnificent!" Ginny Weasley squealed, looking around at the plush surroundings that would easily signify rich people. Hermione blushed at the comment. 

"Thanks Gin. You too! That green dress really suits you." Hermione had lent Ginny her dress that she had not wanted to wear, but Ginny had been modest with the beautiful Paris original that Hermione wore at her Prom last year. 

Ron entered the gala, wearing a black tuxedo that probably belonged to Harry. Harry followed Ron giving her a kiss on the cheek. She could smell his cologne, as it wisped by when he walked. She circulated around the room, greeting all her guests from the various houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and a couple of Slytherins. 

Meanwhile, while she was talking to Professor McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, someone gently took her hand. _Draco!_ "Excuse me for a second." 

**** 

"Hermione, I have to talk to you. Even if it means my father will disown me." Hermnione felt her stomach twist in anticipation. He brought her to the center of the room. "Every moment I've been with you, I'll never forget. I'll never forget that smile, that I can never take my eyes off of. You've changed my life, and I would be honored if I could have the beginning of our days. I would be honored if you would marry me." He knelt before her, and opened a black case that he revealed out of his pocket. 

"Will you marry me?" He asked, in all sincerity. The large diamond shown in the moonlight, its light reflecting onto the floor, walls, and ceiling. It was like a small disco ball. Hermione looked at the beautiful ring, but then looked past it to see Draco's face tightened with anxiousness and excitement. 

"I will!" She beamed, as he placed the ring on her finger and kissed her in front of everyone. 

Hidden among the many people applauding,a shadow lurked and exited the balcony. Shadiza Cromley was among the people at the party. 

**** 

Disclaimer: Thanks for everyone who wanted a sequel to **This Last Dance**. This is the sequel, that has been long-awaited. Draco and Hermione are back , as well as Harry, Ron, Ginny, and the rest of the gang. Shadiza Cromley and Johanna Redson totally mine, but the rest of the characters belong to Ms. Rowling. 

Make sure that you review for the next chapter this series. Just incase you were wondering the title is in Latin, which translates to 'Love Eternity'. Thank you to Cassandra A (you know who you are) for helping me out with this and maybe for giving me an end to my writer's block. Hehe. Please read some of the other fanfiction under this screen name ~ Angela Graham. Thank you, and I'll be seeing you again soon! 


End file.
